


Antara Raja & Matematika

by Arisacrlight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M, Study Date
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisacrlight/pseuds/Arisacrlight
Summary: Antara Raja dan Matematika, bagi Tsukishima keduanya tetaplah sama-sama manja.[ tsukikage #0911, didedikasikan untuk Keinaraa tersayang, juga hari peringatan bulan 9 tanggal 11. ayo berlayar selalu, BulanRaja! ]
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Antara Raja & Matematika

* * *

**Haikyuu!! © Haruichi Furudate**

**Antara Raja & Matematika © Arisacrlight**

_dedicated to my dearest **Keinaraa**_ ,   
_Happy KageTsuki Day! Please be happy, Kei, I love you. Hope you like this little present❤️_

***

* * *

Tsukishima itu pintar, Kageyama itu bodoh. 

Kenyataan yang tidak akan pernah bisa dipungkiri, meski Kageyama mengakui pun pasti tak sudi. Gengsi telanjur melekat tinggi, harga diri membuatnya enggan memuji karena keki. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi—kenapa harus repot cari bantuan ilmu ke orang lain, padahal otak cemerlang sudah ada di kepala pacar sendiri?

_Iya, pacar._

Siapa pula yang bisa menyangka kalau Tsukishima Kei dan Kageyama Tobio itu sebetulnya saling suka? Oh, pengecualian untuk seluruh anggota tim voli putra Karasuno—mereka sudah tiap hari menonton Tsukishima dan Kageyama saling menunjukkan _cinta_ lewat kalimat garam atau mimik muka geram. Aneh, tapi lucu juga. Karena itu semua setuju saja apabila Tsukishima dan Kageyama terlibat hubungan romansa. Menggemaskannya tiada dua.

_Tsukishima Kei adalah pacar Kageyama Tobio._

Dengan kata lain, sebagai seorang pacar yang baik, Tsukishima harus siap menanggung segala risiko atas jatuh cintanya pada sang Raja Lapangan; bahwa ia harus menghadapi Kageyama yang bodoh, meladeni semua omelan galaknya, atau merelakan diri terseret latihan tambahan voli oleh Kageyama yang penuh ambisi.

_Merepotkan, tapi tidak apa. Tsukishima suka._

Seperti hari ini, misalnya. Dia rela keluar rumah karena sudah janjian dengan Kageyama untuk belajar bersama di perpustakaan kota. Tsukishima yang berinisiatif mengajak, pastinya—sebab Kageyama tidak mungkin pikirannya bermain ke kata 'perpustakaan'. Isi kepalanya hanya ada voli, voli, dan voli. Atau ditambah dengan nama Tsukishima juga— _mungkin_.

"Keluarkan bukumu, Raja."

Netra biru tua mengedip.

"Buku apa?"

_Ah, bodohnya Kageyama memang tidak kenal waktu._

Decakan keluar dari pihak berkacamata, "Matematika. Kau remidi di ulangan kemarin, kan?"

"Aku tidak bawa bukunya karena tidak tahu."

"Kau bisa kirim pesan padaku untuk bertanya."

Alis Kageyama langsung mengerut, kentara jengkel. Meski sudah berlabel pacar, mana mau ia disuruh-suruh. "Kenapa tidak kau saja yang memberitahuku?"

"Keseharianku tidak hanya mengurus bayi besar sepertimu, Raja."

"Kalau begitu jangan salahkan aku!"

Debat lagi, entah sudah yang keberapa kali. Tsukishima mendelik, tangannya mendorong buku Matematika ke hadapan Kageyama seraya menggerutu, "Baik, baik, Yang Mulia."

Kageyama mencibir. Lembar demi lembar halaman buku dibuka, bibirnya sudah mengerucut lebih dulu. Kageyama tidak yakin otaknya akan bisa berdamai dengan pelajaran akademis. Voli berkali-kali lipat jauh lebih menyenangkan, mengapa dunianya tak berputar di olahraga itu saja dan melupakan yang lainnya?

"Jangan pasang muka bodoh, kau tetap punya tanggung jawab sebagai murid SMA."

Kageyama mendengus, raut mukanya justru makin tampak cemberut. Tsukishima pun tertawa melihatnya—bukan tawa sinis, namun kekehan kecil sebagai pelepasan rasa gemas akan sikap lucu dari sang Raja.

Menit demi menit berlalu. Tsukishima membiarkan Kageyama membolak-balik buku dengan tampang malas, sesekali setter tim voli itu bertanya dengan nada enggan. Paham bahwa pacarnya memang kesulitan dalam belajar, Tsukishima mencoba untuk bersabar—meski selipan kalimat garam kadang keluar. 

"Aku tidak suka Matematika," kata Kageyama tiba-tiba di tengah sesi belajar mereka. 

Ucapannya membuat Tsukishima menaikkan alis, "Memang ada pelajaran yang kausuka, Yang Mulia?"

Kageyama merengut. "Maksudku, mereka selalu meminta jawaban dalam mencari angka yang hilang. Menyebalkan, buang saja angka-angka sialan itu."

"Mana bisa."

"Matematika itu rasanya manja. Aku tidak suka."

Tsukishima terdiam. Netra memandang penuh perhatian pada lelaki di hadapan, lantas dengan segaris tipis senyuman ia membalas,

"Kau juga manja, Raja."

Kageyama mengerjap.

"Tapi aku suka."

Hening sepersekian detik, mata Kageyama membelalak, Tsukishima melihat jelas bibir sang kekasih membuka dengan sedikit gemetar, rona merah mulai meruak di pipi, lalu—

"AP—KENAPA—MAKSUD—"

Tawa Tsukishima tumpah, senang melihat Kageyama salah tingkah.

"Apa-apaan—sialan—"

Tapi tentu saja Tsukishima sadar diri bahwa mereka masih ada di perpustakaan. Meski ruangan yang mereka pilih untuk belajar masih sepi, tetapi lebih baik menuruti aturannya. 

"Diam,"

"TSUKISHIMA BODOH—"

"Diam, Tobio."

Satu tangan beralih ke belakang leher Kageyama, Tsukishima kemudian mengarahkan sang Raja agar tubuhnya lebih membungkuk ke atas meja. Bibir mereka bertemu, hanya sekilas, dengan tangan Tsukishima yang lain menutupi adegan ciuman menggunakan buku di tangan.

"Merepotkan sekali, Raja," Tsukishima berbisik begitu jarak di antara bibir keduanya kembali hadir. Seringai tipis terlukis begitu rona merah kembali menghiasi pipi Kageyama dengan manis, "tapi tidak apa, aku tetap suka."

_***_   
_finish._

**Author's Note:**

> It's 09.11, Happy KageTsuki Day! 🌙👑
> 
> Buat Kei, semoga kamu suka, ya! Maaf TsukiKage royal setting-nya belum jadi huhu, ini dulu jadinyaa 😭
> 
> Terima kasih untuk yg sudah mau membaca, kritik dan saran membangun sangat diterima <3
> 
> Love,   
> Arisa.


End file.
